A Brother's Worry
by Live How You Want To Live
Summary: Jamie never understood just how Jack was feeling until he was old enough too. One-shot set 7 years after 'Broken Snowflakes'. TheBassGirl, this is what you asked for, so here it is! Don't really have to read Broken Snowflakes, but would probably make more sense if you did.


A/N: To celebrate the response that 'Broken Snowflakes' had, I decided to give this a go. It was requested by TheBassGirl. Hope this is what you wanted :)

WARNING: This does contain talk of past suicidal wishes, but nothing over the top.

I do not own… as usual.

* * *

Jamie had been too young to fully understand what Jack had been going through. He was ten, after all, and didn't fully comprehend the whole idea of suicide.

But now that seven years had passed, Jamie fully understood the idea of suicide.

So, as the seventeen year old stared out the window, he hoped Jack would arrive with the season's first snowfall.

Jack was, easily, an older – almost younger, really, - brother to Jamie.

And it scared Jamie that Jack had once felt that low.

Because, really, what was stopping the immortal teenager from, once again, feeling like that.

He couldn't imagine feeling so low that the idea of taking your own life would become appealing. Sure, he had trouble at school and his parents were starting to think that he needed help – it wasn't normal for someone his age to believe in Santa and the Easter Bunny – but he hadn't felt like he needed to hurt himself. Or kill himself. He really couldn't imagine having the whole world turn grey and weigh heavily on his shoulders.

Jamie breathed a shuddered sigh and ran his fingers through his brown hair, watching as the crystal-like snowflakes began to fall.

The teen couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face when Jack finally arrived.

The immortal teen perched himself on the windowsill, waiting patiently for the window to be opened by the other boy.

The winter spirit hadn't taken two steps inside before Jamie's arms were around him

"Whoa, Jamie, what's go you so worked up?" Jack grinned before returning the hug, leaving his staff leaning against the bedroom wall; desperately trying to ignore that Jamie was now slightly taller than he was.

"We had a suicide talk at school. I remembered what you went through." Jamie leaned back when he felt Jack go stiff and looked at the other teen, embarrassment lightly up in his eyes as he did so.

"Sorry, I just-"

But Jack waved him off with a small smile, having recovered from his initial shock, and gave a – slightly shaky – laugh, "Don't worry about it. I'm alright, promise."

Jamie nodded before sheepishly rubbing his head, "I guess I got a bit emotional there, didn't I?"

Jack pretended to think over it for a second before nodding in agreement, "Yeah, ya kinda did."

The two stood in a slightly awkward silence before they found themselves enveloped in another hug.

"Just promise me Jack that, if you feel like that again, you'll tell me. You're my brother and I can't stand the idea of losing you."

Jack nodded slightly into Jamie's shoulder, "Only if you promise to tell me if anything bad ever happens. I know what the other kids at your school are like Jamie. You have to tell me if anything gets any worse, okay? For either you or Sophie."

Jamie mumbled a yes and gave a brief nod before pulling away once more, grinning widely at the spirit in front of him.

"You're perfectly alright, though?"

Jack hesitated briefly before answering, "Ninety-Nine per cent of the time. But everyone feels down from time to time."

Jamie nodded before gesturing to his Xbox system and grinned, "Think you can still beat me after all this time, Jack?"

Jack playfully punched the teen in the shoulder before vaulting himself onto Jamie's bed, "'Course I can Jamie, when have I ever lost to you?"

And that was when Jamie began to list all the times he had beaten Jack in any type of video game.

* * *

A/N: Small, I know. Not my best, I know. But TheBassGirl wanted it, so she can have it :)

If any of you want have a prompt for a one-shot or possible multi-chapter story, just tell me :) I'll – most likely – give it ago.

OH! Would any of you be interested in a story about Jamie in highschool and how his parents cope with him still believing in the Guardians and what not. If I do write it, he'll be sent to, so called, needed therapy sessions, he'll be bullied and he's belief will slowly start to fade. If you guys don't say anything, I'll just leave the idea be. He and Jack will be the main characters.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
